Fall Out
by Jenn11
Summary: While dealing with the fall out from the JLA:Tower of Bable storyline Dick and Tim have a talk. Chap 2 has each characters POV and emotions during the conversation.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This takes place short after the JLA:Tower of Babel story line. For those not familiar with it Batman had files on all the JLA members. Ways to stop them, counteract their superpowers. Ra's had Talia steal those files and used them against the JLA members. When it's over they kick Batman out of the JLA for a while. It ends with Nightwing and Robin each having their teams (Teen Titans and Young Justice) having doubts about them. The teams are worried that if Batman did that to the JLA that Dick or Tim might have files on them. They aren't sure they can completely trust Nightwing or Robin anymore. Oracle calls Batman and hints that all the Bat Clan are being treated with suspicion because of him having kept secret files.   
  
BATCAVE, NIGHT  
  
1"Hey," greeted Nightwing as Robin got off his bike.   
  
"Hi."  
  
"He's not here," said Dick, referring to Batman.  
  
"I know. I came back from patrolling a little early. I wanted to talk to you. I called Oracle and she said you were here."  
  
"What's on your mind?"  
  
"Have you been having problems with the Titans trusting you lately?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," Nightwing admitted.   
  
"I can't believe he had files on all the members of the Justice League."  
  
Dick shrugged. "I'd have been more surprised if he didn't."  
  
"Do you think. . . "  
  
"Think he has a file on us?" Dick finished the thought.  
  
Tim nodded.  
  
"No, I don't," answered Dick with complete confidence.   
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"We're his partners, his family."  
  
"They were his team mates, and Clark at the very least was his friend."  
  
"Trust me, he doesn't have files on us. Do you?" said Dick, looking towards the shadows.  
  
"No I don't," said Batman as he stepped forward, pulling off his cowl.   
  
Tim sent Dick an accusing look. "You said he wasn't here."  
  
"I just came in," said Batman.  
  
"He hasn't been able to sneak up on me in years," Dick informed Tim, with no small amount of pride in his voice.   
  
Batman ignored Dick's teasing, and focused on Tim. "You're right that Clark and the others are my friends, or at the very least my team mates. But Dick is also right. You two are my family. I would never have files on you. If for no other reason than because I'd worry that they might be taken and used against you."  
  
"Like Ra's used the JLA files against them," Tim finished. "Is that the only reason?"  
  
"I've told you the real reason: you are my family. I trust you two."  
  
The young men shared a look. They both knew Bruce trusted them, but for him to come out and say it was unusual to say the least.   
  
"I talked to Oracle yesterday. I'm sorry if my actions are causing problems for you two."  
  
"Nothing we can't handle," Dick assured him. Tim nodded his agreement.   
  
Just then a display on the computer lit up. The display that announced the Bat signal was lit.  
  
Bruce pulled his cowl back into place and looked at Robin. "Let's go."  
  
A few steps past Nightwing he called over his shoulder. "Are you coming or not?"  
  
"Hell yeah, I'm coming," Dick answered with his trademark grin lighting his face. 


	2. Expanded POV's

Since most seemed to want something longer, here you are. I hope you like it. 1Thanks to Missy May for the idea of expanding this to include more of the characters thoughts and emotional reactions. I hope you like this. I'm using the premise of the TV show Smallvile that Lex and Clark/Superman were friends when they were younger. Aussie, what can I say, but thank you? Ghostninja, I agree, Batman is the most dangerous, and TOB proves it. Richiefic, Thanks, I'll think of adding more. Annie, THANKS!!

NIGHTWING

"Hey," I greet Tim as he gets off his bike.

"Hi."

"He's not here," I tell him, referring to Batman. In this family "He" pretty much always refers to Batman.

"I know. I came back from patrolling a little early. I wanted to talk to you. I called Oracle and she said you were here."

Now I'm curious. "What's on your mind?"

"You been having problems with the Titans trusting you lately?"

"Oh, yeah." I admit to him. They are doubting me, and it hurts. But I can't really blame them. To be honest I'd be more worried if they didn't have any doubts about me after what went down with the JLA. It wouldn't be . . . normal. Whatever that is.

"I can't believe he had files on all the members of the Justice League."

I just shrug. "I'd have been more surprised if he didn't," I tell him. And it's the truth. I mean, this is Batman we're talking about. He always has back up plans and counter measures. I honestly don't think he knows how not to have them.

"Do you think. . . "

"Think he has a file on us?" I finish his thought. I sense Batman approaching, but for now I think I'll continue the conversation with Tim. Bruce needs to know what's going on, and that Tim is worried about this.

Tim nods.

"No, I don't," I tell him with complete confidence in my answer.

"How can you be so sure?"

The answer to that question is so simple I'm not sure why he doesn't see it. I guess I forget that he really doesn't know Bruce very well. He's knows Batman, but hasn't had the chance to get to know Bruce like I did as I was growing up. "We're his partners, his family."

"They were his team mates, and Clark at the very least was his friend."

"Trust me, he doesn't have files on us. Do you?" I say, looking over to the shadows where I know Batman is.

"No I don't," he agrees with me, walking towards us and pulling off his cowl.

Tim sends me an accusing look. "You said he wasn't here."

"I just came in," Batman answers before I can.

"He hasn't been able to sneak up on me in years," I tell Tim, even though I really don't need to. Mostly I'm just teasing Bruce. Old habits are hard to break. Besides, it's something I'm fairly proud of since I'm about the only person who can say that. Well, the only person who doesn't have super hearing or other special powers.

As I expected Batman ignores my teasing, and focuses on Tim. "Your right that Clark and the others are my friends, or at the very least my team mates. But Dick is also right. You are my family. I would never have files on you. If for no other reason than because I'd worry that they might be taken and used against you."

"Like Ra's used the JLA files against them," Tim finishes. "Is that the only reason?"

"Dick's told you the real reason: you are my family. I trust you two."

I share a look with my 'little brother'. We both know Bruce trusts us, but for him to come out and say it is unusual, to say the least.

"I talked to Oracle yesterday. I'm sorry if my actions are causing problems for you two," Bruce says. I can tell he's being honest. Bruce is a master at lying, but not to me. I think it has to do with the fact that he loves me.

"Nothing we can't handle," I assure him. Tim nods his agreement, just as I knew he would.

Before Bruce can answer a display on the computer lights up. The Bat Signal is lit. I remember helping Bruce put in that monitor years ago. I'm proud to say it was even my idea. I pointed out that if he was in the cave, not out on patrol, he'd never know if the Bat Signal was on. He agreed and we added that monitor.

I watch Bruce pull his cowl back into place, returning to his Batman persona, and looking at Robin. I can't help but remember all the times that it was me he immediately looked to.

"Let's go," Batman directs Robin.

Batman walks a few steps past me, seeming to ignore me, then calls over his shoulder. "Are you coming or not?"

"Hell yeah, I'm coming," I answer unable to keep the smile off my face.

ROBIN

"Hey." Nightwing greets me as I get off my bike.

I return the greeting. "Hi."

"He's not here," Dick tells me. But I already knew that. "I know. I came back from patrolling a little early. I wanted to talk to you. I called Oracle and she said you were here." I have to admit that I like having a 'big brother', especially one as great as Dick is. I can always count on him for good advice.

"What's on your mind?"

"You been having problems with the Titans trusting you lately?" I ask him. I'm pretty sure I know the answer, but it's a place to start the conversation.

"Oh, yeah."

"I can't believe he had files on all the members of the Justice League," I tell him.

I'm surprised when Nightwing shrugs. He's acting like it was no big deal.

"I'd have been more surprised if he didn't."

I suppose that makes sense. It wouldn't be like Batman not to have some kind of counter measures to such powerful beings. "Do you think. . . "I can't even finish the sentence.

"Think he has a file on us?" Dick finishes my thought for me.

All I can do is nod.

"No, I don't," Dick answers me with complete confidence in his voice.

"How can you be so sure?" I ask him. I wish I could be that sure. But he's known Bruce, and Batman, longer than I have so I'll trust his answer.

"We're his partners, his family."

"They were his team mates, and Clark at the very least was his friend," I remind him.

"Trust me, he doesn't have files on us. Do you?"

I follow Dick's glance over to the shadows.

"No I don't," says Batman as he moves toward us and pulls off his cowl.

I send Dick an accusing look. "You said he wasn't here."

"I just came in," Batman tells me.

"He hasn't been able to sneak up on me in years," Dick tells me, with no small amount of pride in his voice. But hey, if I ever get to say that I'll be proud too.

Batman focuses on me, so I pay attention. "Your right that Clark and the others are my friends, or at the very least my team mates. But Dick is also right. You are my family. I would never have files on you. If for no other reason than because I'd worry that they might be taken and used against you."

"Like Ra's used the JLA files against them," I realize. But for some reason I can't let it rest. "Is that the only reason?"

"Dick's told you the real reason: you are my family. I trust you two."

Dick and I look at each other for a minute. We both know Bruce trusts us, but I never thought he'd some out and say it.

"I talked to Oracle yesterday. I'm sorry if my actions are causing problems for you two."

"Nothing we can't handle," Dick assures him. I nod in agreement. Young Justice may have their doubts about me, and that may hurt, but I can deal with it.

Just then a display on the computer lights up. Glancing over I see it's the one that means that Bat Signal is lit.

Bruce pulls his cowl back into place and looks at me. "Let's go." I'm more than a little surprised that he doesn't include Nightwing in that instruction. I mean, the guy just defended him and he's ignoring him?

When we're a few steps past Nightwing he calls over his shoulder. "Are you coming or not?"

"Hell yeah, I'm coming," Dick answers, I'm not looking at him, but I can hear the smile in his voice.

I don't know if I'll ever understand the relationship those two have and the way they relate to each other.

BATMAN

". . . a file on us?" I hear Dick say. I realize they must be talking about the kind of files I had on the Justice League members.

Tim nods, and I know that I am right.

"No, I don't," Dick answers. I can hear the confidence and belief in his voice. While I'd never admit it aloud, his belief in me, his trust, is very important to me.

"How can you be so sure?" Tim asks. I'm curious about that myself.

"We're his partners, his family." As usual, Dick is correct.

"They were his team mates, and Clark at the very least was his friend." I feel a stab of pain at the thought of Clark. His would have been the deciding vote. He is the one that expelled me from the League. But I can't find it in myself to be angry at him for that. When he was younger Lex Luthor and he were friends. Lex betrayed that trust and is now his worst enemy. The experience makes Clark more sensitive to betrayal.

"Trust me, he doesn't have files on us. Do you?" says Dick, looking towards me.

"No I don't," I answer, stepping forward. It will be better to deal with this issue as Bruce, not Batman, so I also pull off my cowl.

Tim sends Dick an accusing look. "You said he wasn't here."

"I just came in," I tell him.

"He hasn't been able to sneak up on me in years," Dick informs Tim. He is clearly proud of that fact, and has a right to be. He's also teasing me. Dick is the only one who really does tease me, and I'm glad that he does. His sense of humor is so much a part of him that if he ever lost it, I think we would lose him.

Even so, I decide to ignore his teasing and focus on Tim and his doubts. "Your right that Clark and the others are my friends, or at the very least my team mates. But Dick is also right. You are my family. I would never have files on you. If for no other reason than because I'd worry that they might be taken and used against you." I will never have any file that could be used against my sons.

"Like Ra's used the JLA files against them," Tim concludes. "Is that the only reason?"

"Dick's told you the real reason: you are my family. I trust you two."

My sons share a look. I pretend I don't see it. I know Tim still has his father, but I can't help but think of him as my son. I'm used to thinking of the young men who wear the mantel of Robin as my sons.

"I talked to Oracle yesterday. I'm sorry if my actions are causing problems for you two." She'd asked me if I was sorry about how things had ended. I didn't answer her. Because there wasn't just one answer. For myself I am not sorry. For my sons, her, and my friends who were hurt, I am.

"Nothing we can't handle," Dick assures me. Tim nods his agreement. I accept their judgements, and am proud of them.

A display on the computer lights up. The display I have set up to tell me the Bat Signal has been lit.

I pull cowl back into place and look at Robin. "Let's go."

I walk a few steps past Nightwing before calling over my shoulder. "Are you coming or not?"

"Hell yeah, I'm coming," Dick answers.

I don't have to see his face to picture his trademark grin lighting his face.


End file.
